Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the dynamic, real-time translation and display of content on a smart sign based on the language of users in proximity to the sign.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic display signs are quickly replacing traditional posters and billboards as the primary way to provide information to people. Many new malls, stores, airports, stadiums, arenas, sporting venues, zoos, amusement parks, and other public places are being equipped with electronic display signs rather than relying on paper posters and billboards to convey information to the public. These electronic display signs allow an advertiser or merchant to change the information that is being displayed from week-to-week, day-to-day, or even hour-to-hour, but the information is often static and targeted to a general audience while it is being displayed. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein have been made.